Jakab Bogdan
Jakab Bogdan was a hungarian vampire serial killer who is the main villain in the Trail of Blood game. He claims to have killed a lot of people, six of the murders revealed in the story. The murders Bogdan's birth and actual age are unknown. He lived with his mother in Monor. It is certain that he committed his first murder on August 16, 1975 in Monor. His victim was a young woman, her body was found in the street. According to his neighbor, Bogdan „wasn't himself." The police found many strange and difficult-to-identify wounds on the victims and therefore believed the victim were killed by a wild animal. However, subsequent investigations confirmed that it was a deliberate murder. He teared her neck and the woman bleeded to death in minutes. Bogdan was immediately suspicious because he was the girl's suitor and the police said jealousy or love sorrow was behind the murder. However, Bogdan was not caught by the police. In the same year, four girls disappeared, all young and beautiful. Bogdan took his victims to an abandoned factory complex that was bombed during World War II. Bogdan's last victim was Bela Kovacs's niece Anna Kovacs. After that, the detective began to investigate and even went to the abandoned factory complex. Detective Bela found disturbing and scary things in this place. Bogdan painted the windows black so that the sunlight would not illuminate this place. He kept writing down for himself the sunrises and the sunsets in a notebook. He also found traces of a campfire, with a torn image inside. It is likely that Bogdan wanted to remove most of the traces before leaving the hiding place. He also found women's clothes and a bag probably worn by women in the '70s. The investigator also found an anticoagulant, suggesting that Bogdan needed blood in a flushed state. He found bloodstains on the concrete, a bloody bone saw with Bogdan's fingerprints on it. There were several petrol cans full of blood. The killer bleeded his victims and poured their blood into the cans after the "ritual". Behind the cans were many trash bags in boxes. In these bags, it is very likely that they were the remains or bodies of the victims. According to the investigator, Bogdan brought the victims alive to his hiding place. Then, after the "ritual", he cut them up with the saw and hid their pieces in the garbage bags. The detective began to make out that Jakab Bodgan was actually a vampire. That is why he has sunlight phobia and blood-worship, and that he has not aged in years. Bela then decided to find the vampire serial killer and stop him. Anna's best friend, Lili, helped the detective and said that Bogdan's regular guest was in a night club to which Anna often went. Bogdan was still there, as the detective said, "in a calm and well-off state." The bartendress said he was a strange figure and only drank Bloody Mary. Bela gave him a "last cocktail" that Lili served with. She tossed the drink on Bogdan's dress. The detective dripped UV drops into the drink before serving. The vampire escaped the scene to his hiding place, but Bela was able to follow him due to UV drops. He was lying in his bed in the dark as Bela pulled the curtain down, the light of the sun rising, causing her body to begin to dust. Bogdan died a painful death, his body smoked and constantly cracked and dusted. Appearance Bogdan was an average-sized, slightly thin, young-looking vampire in old-fashioned clothing. He took off his hat very rarely, wearing it almost constantly on his head. He went on a dates in short and black clothes, but he also wore his old hat on these occasions. Personallity Jakab Bogdan was known as a nice young man until his first murder. After the incident, hee hid and seduced many girls. After leaving his old hiding place, he sometimes drank in a nightclub and people thought he was strange because he only drank Bloody Mary, nothing else. Jakab loved to kill and increasingly killed his victims so that he would enjoy their deaths and their bleeding. In the club he was quiet in front of people, calm and hiding his vampire nature from others. During Bela's investigation, Bogdan changed a little. He trusted himself to believe that after so many years he would not be caught, and his new hide-out was not as protected from the sun as the previous one. The time of his death, Bogdan spoke in a proud and opinionated manner of his murders, how many people had already been killed, and, in a rather arrogant manner, shouted to Bela that the other vampires would take revenge on him. Trivia *It is not known whether Jakab Bogdan was born a vampire or was infected or bitten by another vampire. Category:Vampires Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Immortals Category:Mutilators